The invention relates to a resistor, particularly a low-resistance current-measuring resistor.
A low-resistance current measuring resistor (“shunt”) is known from EP 0 605 800 A1, which can be detached from a composite material strip, which enables economical manufacture. This known current measuring resistor consists of two plate-shaped, flat connection parts made of a conductive material (e.g. copper) and a resistor element located in between, also plate-shaped and flat, made of a resistive material (e.g. copper-manganese-nickel alloy). In this arrangement, the electric current to be measured is conducted into the current measuring resistor via the connection part and then conducted out of the current measuring resistor via the other connection part so that the electric current to be measured flows through the resistor element. In this arrangement, the actual current measurement is carried out according to the known four-conductor method by measuring the voltage drop across the resistor element, the measured voltage drop reproducing the electric current that flows through the resistor element in accordance with Ohm's Law.
In more recent applications of such current measuring resistors in the field of drive engineering and particularly in the field of electromobility, the requirements for a compact, cheap construction design for the power electronics package are decisive. In this case, optimized construction and connecting methods now also require new structural shapes for the current measuring resistors and solutions for the corresponding measurement method. However, the known current measuring resistor described above does not fully satisfy these requirements.
In addition, a plate-shaped current-measuring resistor is known from EP 0 605 800 A1 and also from DE 10 2009 031 408 A1, which is U-shaped in the plate plane. In this arrangement, the current contact surfaces and also the voltage taps are each arranged on the same side of the plate-shaped current-measuring resistor, e.g. on the upper side of the plate-shaped current measuring resistor. Thus, this construction design of a current measuring resistor also has the disadvantages described above.
Furthermore, US 2010/0066351 A1, DE 2 114 466 C, U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,095, DE 10 2010 037 235 A1, DE 20 2013 011 690 U1 and DE 10 2011 121 902 A1 should be mentioned as prior art.
The object of the invention is therefore to create an appropriately improved current measuring resistor.
This object is achieved by a resistor according to the invention.